


Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman

by BloodyIria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: «It was the end of the days, and a Sinner had no place to hide from the Disaster».Since he was a kid, Tyki had listened to that story in several occasions. It always started in the same way, scarring his soul with a far too mature awareness for his young age. It chewed his stomach, causing a vertigo that brought him close to tears and, almost panicking, he felt the blood roaring in his ears as his heart ached.[Original version (in Italian) --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173396]
Relationships: Sheril Kamelot & Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman

**Becoming the Devil ~ Sinnerman**

«It was the end of the days, and a Sinner had no place to hide from the Disaster».

Since he was a kid, Tyki had listened to that story in several occasions. It always started in the same way, scarring his soul with a far too mature awareness for his young age. It chewed his stomach, causing a vertigo that brought him close to tears and, almost panicking, he felt the blood roaring in his ears as his heart ached. 

«He tried to speak to a rock, but the rock, so old and eroded, said:  
“Oh, Sinner, I cannot hide you. The elements and the bad weather are consuming me and soon I will only be a little stone. Go, Sinner. Go to the river.”»

  
Sheryl spoke softly while telling the story. The man’s voice was so delicate, it resonated in a caressing whisper against his ear.  
Lying as powerless as a puppet, Tyki bit the sheets, burying a groan.  
The other's touches were describing the shape of his body. The older man brushed his hips and then caressed and pinched his flesh and scars, as he was testing his resistance against that torture.

  
«The Sinner listened to the rock, and run towards the river. However, the aghast man moved back: the river was bleeding. In the deadly silence, he heard the stream’s agonizing voice suggesting him to turn to the sea.  
Then, the man started to run again, but once he made it to the beach, he saw the ocean boiling.  
_The river was bleeding and sea was boiling_ ».

“Brother…”  
Sheryl was between his buttock.  
Tyki felt the other’s erection pushing against his flesh, as it was tasting, starved and greedy, the warm entrance, but he did not go further than that, and he started to move up and down along his brother’s ass cheeks, letting Tyki to sense and be aware of his length.  
Tyki shivered, swallowing back the bitter taste of vomit.  
He felt pins and needles under the skin of his legs, something crawling in the blood vessels of his arms. His back burned, while invisible threads played with every bone of his spine.  
_Bend.  
__My love.  
__Stay like that and let me see your immoral beauty._

«The Sinner heard the sea and the river screaming in pain like they were one being.  
“We cannot shelter you!”  
_The river was bleeding and the sea was boiling.  
_“Oh, Man, run! Run to the Lord, the Master of these lands!”»

  
Sheryl shaped Tyki’s position with loving tenderness, being careful not to push his muscles and joints beyond their endurance.  
_“Be patient…”  
_Before savouring every inch of Tyki’s dark skin, Sheryl had looked the brother right in the eyes, finding in the other’s golden gaze a bunch of dishonest feelings. In fact, at first, he had a glimpse of loathing and rebellion, and after Sheryl recognise a frighten look that could only belong to those who felt broken and betrayed, and yet Tyki had no reason to feel that way…  
Then, few seconds later, Lord Kamelot finally noticed what he wanted: lust and hunger in those precious eyes.  
_Let’s play, brother._

«The Sinner did not stop running and, breathless, he arrived before the Lord.  
_The Master.  
__The Creator.  
_He fell on his knees.  
“My Lord, oh my good Lord! I beg you, please, please… protect me! Don’t you see me here, as I’m screaming and praying?”  
But the Lord did not even glance at him.  
“Oh, Sinner, go. Go to the Devil”.  
_His voice was a thunder_ ».

Tyki was slowly sinking deep in his brother’s will.  
So, since he could not fight nor resist the _Desire_ , he chose to get carried away with it.  
_Before I break.  
__Before Sheryl washes away all my colors.  
_Gently, Tyki caressed his brother’s face over him, chaining the older in that malicious warmth so he could regain ( _or try to regain_ ) control over their actions.  
He wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips and, licking those lips, he grinned.  
“Don’t try me, brother. I would drag you down with me.” Tyki hissed.  
From that position, he could have followed Sheryl every move, feeling less intimidated by his _fangs_. Then, he pressed his hands on his brother’s chest, letting them fall into the man’s body. Thus, feeling his heartbeat against the fingers, Tyki smirked, but Sheryl did not seem to be bothered at all.  
“Oh, my darling… be careful with your threats. If we are dancing together right now, it’s because we both have fervently craved it.”

«The Sinner could not believe his ears.  
Tears and sweat wet his face and, hopeless, he realised that he was in the middle of nowhere, rejected by the Lord Himself.  
He run again».

“Really?”  
Tyki tried to remain apathetic to his brother’s words, and he even faked a guilty complicity to his twisted game.  
_I despise you.  
_The younger's eyes were looking intently at Sheryl, while caressing his heart. Doing so, in the depths of his brother’s gaze, Tyki caught sight of wild heat and violent lust, and none of them unsettled the heart he was handling with artificial care. He had Sheryl’s life under the tip of his fingers, and still he felt nothing but a mechanical pulse coming from the man.  
_Tyki feared that lack of humanity_ , he did not want to lose his _persona_. He could not bear the thought of being unable to be shaken by his own feelings.  
At that point, Sheryl adjusted himself between his thighs, then he press a hand against his throat and soon the younger understood how powerless he was, given the fragility displayed in the mere decaying nature of his flesh and bones.  
The other Noah smiled softly, as he started to play with Tyki’s breathe.  
“My love, my delight… even in agony, your beauty is blinding.”

«When the Sinner arrived in the presence of the Rival, he was so tired he could not even kneel down. In his heart, he had braced himself for an umpteenth ban, and he knew that his last run would have been towards Death, since that was the last hope.  
However, the Devil did not speak.  
Smiling fondly, he opened his arms, like a father who was welcoming back a prodigal son.  
The Devil had been waiting for ages and, if it were necessary, the Sinner realized that he would have kept on doing so for all the eternity.  
“Come here and do not be afraid. You are safe, now.”»

Choking, Tyki clung on to Sheryl’s forearm.  
His brother’s touch was nothing but a caress, and yet the sudden contractions and cramps in his muscles blocked his breath.  
_Sheryl was strangling him.  
_Sliding in Tyki’s body until his testicles slammed against the brother’s flesh, making an indecent sound, Sheryl had started playing again with the muscles of the younger Noah, who had let go of his heart.  
In that moment, Tyki’s breathing was relying on the older man’s will: with each thrusts, invisible ropes tightened around his neck, making him slowly lose connection with his surroundings and his own body. In fact, being at the mercy of his brother’s power, he could not do anything but betray his dignity, sucking, squeezing and _milking_ Sheryl’s cock in him.  
The man was taming him, riding between his thighs, and Tyki moaned, following the other through that wild race: he accompanied every movements, gasping for air when Sheryl loosened the grip around his throat. Hence, receiving and accepting his brother’s tongue in his dried mouth, Tyki lengthened the time of the kiss, in order to steal as many breaths as he could from his brother’s orders.  
_“Touch me.”  
__“Bite me.”  
__“Let me lick you.”  
__Just to break free from your control._

«The Sinner became similar to the Devil.  
He cradled that salvation and he merged with it, sobbing before the delicate hope the Rival was radiating.  
_He took the Devil’s hands, his tongue and his gaze.  
_Bones like metal, eyes as red as rust, charcoal skin and a holy smile – a smile devoted to the true Savior of Humanity.  
So, darkness descended upon the universe.  
_And then there was a sweet silence_ ».

During their little and monstrous intercourse, Tyki realized how desperate they had become.  
With poison and misery, submitting to his brother’s urges, he had shifted his own shadow, sliding into a beastly satisfaction, allowing the darkness to viciously feed on his rotting remains.  
_“Faster.”  
_It was a whispered plea, and it almost looked like Tyki’s swollen lips did not move. He consumed what was left of his breath only for that prayer, swallowed a moan with a shiver.  
_Blind pleasure.  
__Irrational pleasure.  
_He had not really thought about the gist of his power, even though it seemed essentially linked to every microorganism on the earth, since even some brainless worms had certain types of the simplest pleasure circuits. So, at first he had laughed at that very information; however, while moving up and down on his brother’s erection, craving the orgasm, he accepted the _trivial_ nature of his own obscene essence. Actually, on second thought, the chase for an ecstatic moment seemed to make perfect sense to a mind that had lost its own reason in favour of feelings and carnal appetite.  
Sex was just one of the means, the best shortcut towards pleasure, but Tyki was well aware that blood thirst, hunger for vengeance and the urge to fight were as much _fulfilling_ , if satisfied.  
  
After a while, Tyki noticed that his brother was not restraining his breath anymore. Instead, Sheryl was helping him, holding the younger’s ass as he moved on his penis and Tyki scratched the other’s bare shoulders, claiming the lead in order to please both of their needs – _he was so tired and drained_.

The younger came with a faint and low moan, and he waited until Sheryl was done as well, shutting his eyes when he felt the man filling him; then, with a cocky smile, he slicked his hair back, running his fingers through the dark strands – and Tyki could not really understand how obvious the resignation in his gaze was, and how much his shameless and depraved beauty was being blessed by that crushing prostration.  
“Brother, there was quite a lot of talk, and yet you have left the story incomplete.”  
Sheryl looked questioningly at his brother, but the least did not let him answer right away: the older was still in him, and Tyki did not let him go as soon as the other wanted, enjoying the distressed and pained look in his eyes at that further and unwanted stimulation.  
“What… do you mean? The Sinner imitating the Devil himself _is_ the end of the story _and_ of mankind.”  
Lord Kamelot faked a composure that Tyki found appealing – conquering supremacy again _was_ a form of Pleasure as well.  
“Oh, no… no. _There is more_.”

«The Sinner did not limit himself to be a mere imitation of the Devil, indeed he became the new Rival.  
Dying as a human and being reborn as a furious and starved creature, he took his throne, stole his crown, and welcomed the end of times.  
He lost himself in pleasure, tasting the flavour of bloodshed and, closing his eyes, he _screamed_. The Man claimed that everything should have died and that all the devastation left should have been his brave new world – _his wild garden and his playground.  
_He disguised himself as a King, becoming so, hence he raided what he felt was rightfully his, beheading the dynasties of those who had dared to make demands on his realm.  
He celebrated with blood and feasts of flesh, conjuring the purest fury and the orgiastic intoxication of terror – _he had a heart free from any human limit_.  
It was his time, and after his rising there was not going to come any new era».

Tyki whispered on Sheryl’s lips, holding the man face in his cold and trembling hands – those were shivers of suppressed rage and frustration, because if he had lost control, he would have crushed the other’s smug look.  
Softly touching Sheryl’s cheekbones, and then moving his long hair behind his ears, Tyki smiled at him – even if his lips bent wickedly.  
“This better be crystal clear, _my beloved brother_ …”  
Tyki first licked his chin, then he moved to his lips. He bit and sucked, forcing Sheryl to open his mouth.  
“Don’t you _dare_ touch me _ever_ _again_.”  
The younger Noah felt the faint flinch that went through his brother’s body: it shook the bottom of the other’s golden eyes and Tyki enjoyed that _obra-prima_ – a chef-d’oeuvre, a true masterpiece.  
So, sinking his hands into Sheryl’s chest again, he held the muscle that was then pulsing faster in his brother’s ribcage, cradling that knot of blood almost like he was lulling an infant.  
And only then his voice sounded like a devilish lullaby.  
_“I would eat your heart.”_

***End**

Notes (kinda):

Well, I hope this translation isn’t **that** bad. My native language is Italian, in fact the original work was published few weeks ago and I thought it would be nice to try and write it in English, so here I am! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Please, let me know if there are any serious mistakes! My Twitter and Tumblr DM are open! :D  
  
<https://twitter.com/InsaneIria>

  
<https://bloodyiria.tumblr.com/>

Yeah, I was listening to Nina Simone while writing, lol! :°D

_Iria_


End file.
